


火热的慈善事业

by yishuigan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yishuigan/pseuds/yishuigan
Summary: ☞ 马球社的悲歌姐妹篇☞ 擦边的18R
Kudos: 1





	火热的慈善事业

**Author's Note:**

> ☞ 马球社的悲歌姐妹篇  
> ☞ 擦边的18R

“安德鲁，我想你有必要向我解释一下这个。”

巴奈特大步流星地横越房间，将令他大吃一惊的物件放在安德鲁正在阅读的教科书上。

他身上犹带着自外头挟进来的凉意，肩膀上还有零星的雪花，是绵长的走廊、高耸的阶梯及温暖的室内空调都来不及抹去的，可见他步履之急、渴切之深。

然而穿着短袖充分享受暖气的安德鲁对他的急切毫无顾虑，将椅子滑开让周遭回到舒适的摄氏26.5度，慢悠悠地反问。

“你从哪里弄来的？我自己想订都没能订到呢！”

再翻到令巴奈特大为光火的那一页，灿笑道，“拍得不错吧！”

“安德鲁！”巴奈特蕴含警告地低吼。

这通常意味着他将不再容忍安德鲁故作轻松地开玩笑、转移话题，而阻止的方法自然是让那双又厚又硬的大掌跟挺翘的臀部来上几次猛烈的亲密接触。

“喔，巴奈特，别这么激动，你先坐下，我会解释给你听。”早备好的说词让他看起来胸有成竹淡定自若，纵使心中为了爱人的一声怒吼震颤，他也掩饰的很好。

——他只是在做善事！

另一边，巴奈特控制好了脾气，他告诉自己资讯不对等的状况下无论如何都要听完解释，虽然他更乐意现在就剥了安德鲁的裤子给他一顿教训。甩开身上厚重的大衣依言坐下，紧扣着大腿的十指泄露出巴奈特的不平静，事实上——他可能很长一段时间想到那张照片都不会太平静了。

“你看，我拍这份月历也是在做慈善，”他将月历翻回第一页，上面写着出版方、义卖及慈善机构的字眼，“你也知道学校的裸体月历很出名，照片能被选中出版不容易，我当初也是受人之托姑且拍几张，没想到真被选上。何况该遮的都遮了，我知道你介意，特别叮咛只能拍背影，呈现出来的效果挺不错的，又能推销马球社，你实在没有必要生气。”

狮子的怒气似乎被捋平了些。

巴奈特承认自己未注意到这是那份赫赫有名的慈善月历，他以为是安德鲁一时兴起——或者喝醉了，安德鲁总是自以为很能喝，学期初才带着一票大男孩喝酒惹过事——参加了怪异的社团，留下不合适的照片。理智在从一个笑容爽朗的男学生手中接过要转交到安德鲁手上的月历时便离开他，并回身朝他做了鬼脸。对方称赞着安德鲁的开放及热情如何方便了他们的作业，毫不扭捏、不畏惧镜头地摆出许多姿势丰富了他们的选择，巴奈特的眼神却是死死黏在背面各个月份的缩图，还有他无比熟悉的赤裸身影。

他转而问，“为什么之前没想到告诉我？”

“拍个照而已，平常也没少拍。”

身为公关的他，骑术精湛的他，社团里颜值堪称顶尖的他，拍个照什么时候需要报备了？多少学妹——甚至学弟——应征当社团经理就是图跟他有一张合照！都要事前报备事后告知，那实在有违他自由的本性。

于是，巴奈特似乎觉得自己丧失立论基础，沉默地抓着后颈不知名的痒处，但想到安德鲁的裸照就这么流入他人手中，就算只有背面，他还是愤愤不平。

高画质印刷让肌理细节格外清楚，会有多少人在看过之后肖想那饱满弹嫩的臀瓣，又有多少人觊觎那柔韧纤细的腰肢，有多少人会对照片里健康散发着力与美的青年充满遐想，就连踏在马镫上微蜷的白皙脚趾都让他觉得无比挑逗，其他人又是如何看待？

即便知道不该用猥亵的态度去看待这项公益活动——虽然巴奈特至今不理解为什么做公益得要全裸上阵，又为什么一群高材生的裸体能激发大众善心——但他不免地像被家长命令要把最心爱的玩具分享给一批粗暴、不懂珍惜的小孩，充满了挫折、无奈与不满。

曾经只属于他，他私藏的艺术品，现在被迫与大众分享，艺术品本人倒是颇引以为傲的模样。

“嘿，大个子，你应该高兴甚至感到骄傲，你的对象我可是个能上裸体月历的角色！而且——”

安德鲁朝他狡黠地眨眼。

“我有个比待坐在这儿生闷气，浪费时间哀叹无法挽回的事实还要更好的提议。”

“你确定要这么做？”

安德鲁把南西——他平常骑的马，也是有幸出现在月历里的那只——的缰绳交到巴奈特手中，拍拍男人犹豫不决而低垂的肩膀，反问，“为什么不？我早就想这么玩玩看，而且不这么做，你还要想着那张照片多长时间？”

踏着与巴奈特截然不同的轻快步伐，他走回门口将室内马场的的铁门闩上。

“但你得照我说的来！如果超出了我想要的程度，就当这个提议作废，你继续回去恼火，这次我绝不会安抚你，毕竟我什么也没做错。”

安德鲁特别严肃地加上一句，虽说是为了拯救爱人的心情，他也没打算太牺牲自己。尽管有着同样的癖好，性生活也合拍，个性价值观都搭得上，但就像一般情侣，他和巴奈特还是有不同调的地方，这主要反应在两人喜好的情趣拍打程度不同。

做为挨打的一方，安德鲁喜欢些微的刺痛，在巴奈特的掌掴下累积温和的打击，不激烈却依然有足够热度让他从屁股到下体都暖烘烘地，不影响生活却足够刺激床事的程度。一次轻度的拍打、一个粉色的屁股就足以让他欲望高张。

巴奈特就不同了，他喜欢发挥他的优势，享受臀肉在他手下——或者工具下——颤抖的感觉，还有安德鲁承受不住疼痛脆弱地呼唤他时带上的鼻音，如果由他做主，通常安德鲁的屁股会以艳红色告终，微肿的浑圆在他猛力戮入时会给下腹带来如同肠道里舒适温暖的温度，他会掐着两瓣手感扎实的臀肉来回挤压搓弄，分开，让长剑完整进入脆弱的入口，这时安德鲁会轻抽一口气，再压紧，让肠道更严密地贴合自己，然后一点一点往外抽动，伴随着安德鲁绵长的嘤咛。

就结局而言，在做为前戏的拍打加正事办完后，安德鲁总归是不太舒服。要是拍打迎合了他的喜好，巴奈特难免在插入时凶猛些以唤起他的快感；若是先满足了巴奈特，性事上他就会多点体贴与轻柔。

但让他选一个点疼，还是一个面都在疼——而且那个点很可能也是疼的——安德鲁向来是能少疼些是一些。

“去给南西戴上眼遮及耳罩，我可不想接下来的声响吓坏我们的好姑娘。”

安德鲁一边说着，一边俐落地脱去外套及上衣。

——不知道他在那些摄影师面前是不是也脱的这么爽快。巴奈特怀着妒意猜想。

然而这些不悦很快就在安德鲁赤身裸体，扶着柱子朝他翘起屁股时烟消云散。巴奈特向来赞赏这副身躯，一如他赞赏这身躯里住着的聪敏而机智的灵魂。

握惯缰绳有着薄茧的手撑在柱子上，往后是起伏的二头肌及宽阔的肩膀，扁身的安德鲁依旧有运动员该有的结实胸肌及令人垂涎的腹肌，收窄的腰线连接到刻意往后撅起的挺翘屁股，长而有力的双腿地立在纤维沙地上，稳健的下盘让他能以这姿势接受长时间拍打，并且他分开腿至舒适宽度，毫不避讳地将下体暴露在巴奈特眼前。

“来吧。”

他的爱人邀请他，犹如吐着蛇信诱惑亚当与夏娃的魔鬼。

“谢谢你。”

巴奈特走上前，没有迫不及待地上手，而是先充分抚摸了在冷空气中瑟瑟发抖的臀。

虽说是室内马场，防风及空调都不若宿舍那般周全，外头是落雪的深夜，里头也是开口就能吐雾的气温。

安德鲁只是轻笑，因为迅速卷上身的寒意，声音在开始挨打前便是抖的，“我知道我很伟大，所以请快一点吧！”

巴奈特偏头想了想，将自己身上的短大衣脱下来，罩在安德鲁头上并带给上背部一定程度的温暖。

“现在，你是我目不能视耳不能听的小牝马。”

安德鲁在外套下露齿而笑，感激这份遮蔽带来的温度，也不计较牝马这个词汇，甚至配合地刨了下马蹄——他的左脚。

于是，巴奈特放心地开始。

左臀上一下，然后是右边，情趣拍打总是始于近乎触摸的拍击，轻轻地由下而上刷过，带着臀肉一阵抖动，无法上色增温的力度有些隔靴搔痒，挨了没几下安德鲁又跺了一次左脚，巴奈特抿唇忍住差点泄出的笑声，体谅他只能接受轻度又厌倦从零开始的麻烦情侣，理解地略过这个过程，抬起手臂，落下实质意义的第一掌。

拍击声在空旷空间中格外响亮。

安德鲁在心里畅快地轻哼一声，这是他喜欢的力度，并且正确地拍在臀峰上，刺刺地，麻麻地，不到一秒便散地一干二净，让人惦念着这一掌，期待起下一击，于是他塌下腰，使巴奈特能方便地将更多击打落在那个区块。

啪！很快又是同样爽脆的一下落在另一边臀瓣。安德鲁暗自点头，他的男人果然不会让他失望。

他的小牝马除了开始那两次没有再刨过马蹄，巴奈特也就安心地接连落下巴掌，或左右轮流，令安德鲁追随着巴掌左右挪动重心，或连续往同一处盖上几下，让那瓣屁股震动不停。偶尔他也会停下来，揉一把渐渐布上颜色的肉团，看着从指缝间挤出的粉嫩肌肤，再猛然照着捏出的白色指痕掴下一掌，然后满意地听到被外套闷住的浅浅呻吟。

期间安德鲁很少叫唤，顶多是爽到而哼哼两声，屁股跟着心情左右摆动，轻微地，带着挑逗意味地，在巴奈特眼前摇过来，晃过去，像耍弄逗猫棒，他知道没了怒气的老虎就跟猫咪一样，会朝着他追过来。

果不其然，巴奈特很快就进前一步，低吼着用手箍着他的腰，又快又狠地连扇几下，令安德鲁爽地拔高嗓子呻吟出来。

因为预测正确的这份愉悦，安德鲁放任巴奈特在他喜欢的程度上往上提一个色号，从桃红成了海棠红，才慢悠悠再跺一次脚。

“还好吗？”

巴奈特赶紧上前拿下外套，反手披在安德鲁肩上，到底是真的冷，把人搂到怀里都能感觉到细碎的哆嗦，巴奈特有些后悔自己真的鬼迷心窍地玩了这么些时候，安德鲁红润的唇色似乎都蒙上了一层霜。

“别玩了，我们回去吧！”他提议。

安德鲁直接瞪了他一眼，失了血色的唇噘起，似怨若嗔，勾魂摄魄。

“去把南西牵来。”

那份趾高气昂，只差没要巴奈特在他面前单膝下跪，唯诺称是。

屁股疼的是老大。这是巴奈特跟安德鲁的默契——当然是在安德鲁真的欠揍的情况之外。

看着爱人动作俐落地翻身上马，粉嫩的臀色在南西棕褐毛色衬托下更显娇艳，因为臀上的热度不愿坐实在冰冷坚硬的马鞍上，微撅屁股的模样巴奈特还来不及赞赏，便被一声咒骂惊得没了喟叹的心情。

“噢该死！我都忘记没穿裤子骑马是多么难受！”

细致的大腿内侧在这几秒间被粗糙马毛磨得红了一片，于是女王下了另一道指令。

“拿手机，录像，30秒！反正你拍不了好照片，回去慢慢截屏。”

说完也不管巴奈特手机拿出来与否，相机设置好与否，焦距调整好与否，他一夹马肚，让南西往对角缓步起跑，自己开始计算安德鲁内心倒计时版的30秒。

当安德鲁绕着马场跑完一圈，巴奈特也才刚开始录像，屏幕中是愈来愈放大的安德鲁上身，最后安德鲁停在他面前，而他镜头中只剩下一颗粉红色的乳首。

“马球杆。”

突然觉得画面少了什么的艺术指导兼主演兼导演蛮横地伸出手，苦命的摄影师兼副导兼临时工只能赶紧去马球社办公室拿道具，连手上的录像都忘记停。

当他风尘仆仆——字面意义上的，只是他身上披挂的不是尘土，而是雪花——回到马场时，他有些惊讶安德鲁就等在门边。

“不用、”“球杆给我。”

“把手机举起来。”

“安德鲁？”

巴奈特知道对方肯定想到什么坏主意，光凭那故作镇定却克制不住微乎其微上扬的嘴角，他就能肯定他不会喜欢。

“安德鲁，我想、”“再举高一些，维持在那里，在录了吧？别手抖了。”

然后一人一马便冲进寂静的雪夜。

“安德鲁！”

那人根本充耳不闻，只是亢奋地叫着、笑着、挥舞着手中的马球杆，像碰到假期突然从课业中解放的小孩，尽他所能地疯并快乐着。

巴奈特吼着他的名字，镜头却不由自主追逐那道身影，脚则留在原地。

月光洒在白皙的身躯上，马蹄践起的白雪开成一朵朵飞花，口中吐出的雾气笼罩在安德鲁身旁，让臀上的红痕似乎都朦胧起来。万籁具寂中他独自舞着属于他的乐章，或是纵马奔驰，或是人立而起，马蹄落在初降的雪上，悦耳的沙沙声或是紧促或是骤停。

兜了小半圈，安德鲁盈了满身的雪与笑意回来。

“录到了吗？录到了吧！”

或许真的冷到了，安德鲁翻身下马并不若之前那般帅气，巴奈特赶在他摔到地上前搂住任性的伴侣。

“你现在可以做最后一件事——”

安德鲁冰冷的手掌钻进巴奈特的衣服，紧紧攀住巴奈特背部。就像冰块一样！巴奈特被冻地一抖，剑眉拢起，却没有松手，而是将人更深地纳入怀抱。

他等着爱人的最后一道命令，猜测着这种情况下安德鲁还想做什么。

他没有等太久。

“操我。”

一声耳语，像启动了开关。

巴奈特总觉得安德鲁选用那粗鄙的字眼是有目的的。或许是为了唤醒他的兽性？

那安德鲁的确成功了，他看着爱人身上自己吸吮出的斑驳红痕，还有被马毛磨得发肿的大腿内侧，屁股上的痕迹倒是讽刺地消褪地极快，懊恼地扶住额角。

“你知道，”安德鲁突然侧过身，将手搭在他大腿上，“我本来盘算让你在马背上上我的。你想想，我们共乘一匹马，你的阴茎深埋在我体内，随着马匹行进一进一出。缰绳操纵在我手上，我想要快，就快，想要慢，就慢，要激烈的话，就让马匹跳跃、急驰，要和缓的话，就松开缰绳让牠自由慢步。你根本不用动，我也不用，这样就能达到高潮不是很另类的体验？”

“恩？是吗？听上去我好像是个假阴茎，南西是匹木马。”

他挑去安德鲁发丝间的纤维沙——这东西就算清洁过也很难完全去除——漫不经心答道。

安德鲁沉默半晌，嘟囔道，“⋯⋯我倒没这样想过，这样南西太可怜了。”

“安德鲁⋯⋯”

“够了，巴奈特，都结束了，我不懂你还在纠结什么。”

安德鲁抓起手机继续看录下的视频，间或抬手暂停画面替巴奈特截屏。

“再说⋯⋯也不完全为了你。我也有这个幻想，红着屁股，在马背上震荡，还有做爱。明明一切都这么美妙，要你的良心别再跳出来作祟了。”

巴奈特不知道该怎么命令自己的良心，但显然安德鲁知道，因此巴奈特时常觉得他的爱人是个奇特的存在。

当安德鲁不断向他展示截下来的最佳画面，他不得不将自己的烦恼放在一旁，转而分享对方不断释出的愉悦。

他格外喜欢其中一张，那与月历上的构图十分相似，似乎是从安德鲁向他急驰而来，又在半途突然转向的片段截出来的。

画面下半部是成扇状飞扬起的雪雾，安德鲁微抬起的屁股呈现丰硕红润的模样，臀峰上留有些微的指痕，因为最后几下都是追着那处打的，光回想起那处结实有弹性的触感，及愈来愈高亢的娇软吟叫，巴奈特便忍不住绽开一抹笑。大腿内侧则是可人的粉红色，即便不适仍依着训练习惯夹紧马肚，让肌肉呈现出优美的线条，却也让幼嫩的肌肤透出让人垂涎的颜色。往上，胸肌、腹肌勾勒出深刻的光影，背微拗成弓，将屁股顶在最显眼的位置，露出一半的侧脸可以看到自信得意的笑容，高举着马球竿的手似乎是得分后胜利的模样。

“谢谢。”

他放下手机躺回床上，偷吻了累坏的爱人的脖颈。已经睡了一会儿的安德鲁似乎感应到，赤裸的身体往他怀里拱了拱，屁股上得到安抚的轻拍才又沉沉睡去。

*********************************

“对了，你昨天进房的时候为什么那么生气？”

他能预期巴奈特的怒火，但男人似乎比平常少了些耐性。

“哦，我以为你喝醉了，去拍的三级片。”

巴奈特笑得特别憨厚，难为情地挠挠头。

“？？？！！！！！”

“安德鲁？”

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”

“我不是真的那么想⋯⋯”似乎嗅到一丝危机，巴奈特解释起来，“就是突然看到裸照，又那么多人、那么多张，就⋯你知道⋯⋯”

“下次我要在上面！”

“？？？！！！！！”

“我要在上面。”

女王宣告，臣民只能服从。

“那我还能打你屁股吗？前戏。”巴奈特鬼使神差地多问一句。

“那还用说？”

安德鲁啪地放下手中的书。

“但只能到我喜欢的程度。”


End file.
